Austin is little
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally get to go back in time and see Little Austin...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This story was written in honor of my best friend here on fanfic and I don't need to say her name. She knows who she is. *giggle***

* * *

**Austin is little**

**Ally Dawson is 15 years old and now she's walking home from school. **

Suddenly things go all black and a few seconds later Ally finds herself in a hospital.

She look around a bit and see someone she knows. It's Mimi Moon, Austin's mom.

"Hi, Mrs Moon! What's going on?" says Ally.

Mimi doesn't seem to hear Ally.

Now Ally notice that Mimi look much younger than she usually does. This makes Ally feel confused.

"Why does she look so young?" mumbles Ally to herself.

Ally gently reach out with her hand to touch Mimi to get her attention.

"Oh my freakin' goodness!" says Ally out loud as her hand moves right through Mimi as if nothing was there.

Mimi walk towards a small room further down the hallway and Ally follow her.

Inside the room is Austin's dad, Mike Moon and in his arms he holds a cute little blonde baby-boy who is clearly only a few hours old.

"Little Austin just fell asleep about 5 minutes ago, babe." says Mike.

Ally is surprised too see what she sees in front of her. This is the first time that she hear Mike refer to his wife as 'babe' instead of simply Mimi.

The other thing that Ally almost can't believe is that she seem to be in the past, since Mike says that the boy is Little Austin.

"Wow! Me get to see Austin on his first day of life. This is so cool." says Ally.

Mike hands over their little son his wife.

"Awwww! You're so cute, Little Austin. One day you'll be a wonderful adult man. I'm sure you'll be a true man when you grow up." says Mimi in a soft calm voice as she hold Austin in her arms.

"I'm so glad that we finally have a kid." says Mike.

"Yeah, me too. For a while I thought we'd never get to have any kids." says Mimi.

"Awww! Little Austin is totally cute. The regular 15 year old version of Austin would be soo embarrassed if he knew that I see what I see right now." says Ally as she giggle a little.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and Ally now stand in a living room somewhere.

When she sees Mike enter the room she understands that she's in the Moons' house. Ally has been home with Austin once, but the living room she saw look nothing like the one she sees now. She is probably still in the past and what she now see is probably what the room used to be like and they've probably replaced almost everything in there since then.

Mimi enter the room, little Austin close behind her.

Austin seem to be two years old.

"Mommy, me want candy!" says Austin.

"No, Little Prince. You've had enough candy today. Go to daddy now. He'll tell you a little story while I go shopping." says Mimi.

"NO! Me is no Little Prince..." whines Austin out loud in a clear childish tone.

"Yes, you are. To me and dad you're always gonna be our Little Prince." says Mimi.

"Come on, babe! The boy might find it hard to ever grow into a macho man if you keep on being such a soft one with him." says Mike with a small friendly laugh.

"Hey, watch what you say over there, Big-Moon!" says Mimi, all fake-angry. "Be glad I don't pretend he's a girl."

"Okay, but you did make Monica his middle name." says Mike.

"And you said it was okay to do that." says Mimi.

"True...I did. And it's okay, most people won't know the fact that he's got a girl-like middle-name anyway." says Mike.

Ally thinks it's really fun to see the Moon-family the way they used to be so far back in time.

She's never heard Mike and Mimi act this cool and funny ever before.

"Guess they were much less strict when Austin was little." says Ally.

"Daddy, you're funny!" says Austin.

At the same moment a thought pop up in Ally's head. This is back when Austin was 2 and Ally knows that was the age when Austin once pooped on a bench.

"Perhaps I get to see that. Might be kinda funny to see...even if it's actually very disgusting." thinks Ally.

Ally never get to see when Austin pooped on a bench, cause now she is sent forward in time to when Austin is 5 years old.

In his bedroom ( which at this time in Austin's life look a lot different from when he's a teenager ) Austin is playing with stuffed animals on the floor.

Ally smile when she sees this, since she herself love stuffed animals too.

Austin look up at Ally and says "Who are you?"

"You can see me?" says Ally.

It seems like it's suddenly possible for Ally to interact with the past.

"Yes, me can see you." says Austin.

"Oh no!" thinks Ally, even though she doesn't say it out loud.

Ally has seen a few sci-fi movies about time-travel and that's what now freak her out a little. If little Austin meets teen Ally now that could change what from Ally's perspective is the present time and Austin might be gone from Ally's life forever. Maybe he'll hate her or worse...maybe they will never meet that day in Sonic Boom like they are supposed to according to established history.

"Play with stuffies with me." says Austin in his cute childish tone as he walk up to Ally and hands her a green teddy bear.

"Oh my goodness!" says Ally as her hands begin to shake. The stuffie drop to the floor.

Ally love stuffies, but she also know that even such a small things as her touching a stuffie can have a major impact on the way Austin's life will be in the new timeline.

"You don't like stuffies?" says Austin.

Ally doesn't say anything. She is sure that the damage to history has already been done simply by younger Austin seeing her.

"Oh no! What sort of reality will be there when I get back to my own era in time? What if Austin's no longer my dear friend...? What if we never met each other that day...? What if he was never born? What if he hate me?" thinks Ally to herself.

"Wanna play with stuffies?" says Austin, who has no idea what Ally is thinking about.

"Uh...no thank you." says Ally.

"You're not nice!" says Austin as he begin to cry.

Even though her face doesn't show it, Ally feels like she almost wanna cry too. It breaks her heart a little to hurt Austin's feelings and see him cry, but she know that she has to interact as little as possible with the past to avoid doing too much damage to the present time and the future.

Ally can hear the sound of someone walking outside the room and the voice of Mimi Moon who says "Don't cry, Austin. Mommy is on the way."

Fortunately before Mimi enter the room, Ally is sent back to her own time.

Now she's in Sonic Boom and she couldn't be any more happy ever when Austin walk up to her. It's the cool normal friendly 15 year old Austin that she know and like so much.

Ally feels good now that she sees that she didn't change the timeline after all and also...did it really happen? Did she go back in time or was it just a realistic dream?

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin as he give her a hug.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally.

Austin give Ally a small kiss on the head.

"Austin, this is gonna sound super-weird I know, but when you were a kid...did a girl just appear out of nowhere in your room and said 'no' when you asked her if she wanted to play with stuffies?" says Ally.

"What would this girl look like?" says Austin confused.

"Exactly like me, the way I look at this very moment." says Ally.

"No, that's never happened." says Austin. "If it did I would remember that."

"Okay, good." says Ally.

"Why do you ask me that sort of things? Did you travel back in time and met Little Austin or something?" says Austin.

"No, of course I didn't..." says Ally. "Time-travel is not real. It only happen in movies and comic-books."

Ally decides to keep her visit to the past a secret. Good thing is, now she knows what Little Austin was like.

**The End.**


End file.
